new_eldritchfandomcom-20200214-history
023
7:00:06 PM Canto: When last we left, you used a dark ritual and the help of the Devil to get an address for the next person on the Thule list. 7:03:03 PM Josie: Josie did *not* ask the Devil. That guy owes her $12. 7:05:15 PM Rafe: Rafe has been letting other people do the work while he has some wine. :) 7:08:23 PM Canto: That's because he's a second class non-magic-awakened citizen. 7:08:45 PM Rafe: ((Also because wine>>>>work every time.)) 7:10:23 PM Josie: Josie is not drinking. She seems to be the only one! 7:14:43 PM Canto: Anyway, the plan you had come up with involved finding the next person on the list and maybe hovering around, trying to get a lead on the Thule. 7:15:18 PM Canto: Susan Murphy. You have an address. 7:15:43 PM Canto: The idea was that these were people that the Thule had under observation, but had no use for them yet, like Rosengarten. 7:16:44 PM | Edited 7:16:46 PM Rafe: Rafe finishes his glass. "So what now?" 7:16:44 PM Josie: We should get moving. 7:17:55 PM Josie: We kidnap Susan, of course. 7:18:25 PM Rafe: I don't usually have to *kidnap* women to get them to come with me. 7:18:26 PM Rafe: Rafe smirks. 7:19:36 PM Josie: And I don't usually have to kidnap men to get them to do, well. Anything I want. 7:20:59 PM Ella: I brought a sack. 7:21:07 PM Josie: I wasn't being literal. 7:21:10 PM Canto: Theo: I'm staying here with Mr. Rosengarten. 7:21:21 PM Canto: Theo: Cas is on his way. 7:21:43 PM Josie: All right. We can rely on Caspar, can't we? I gave him coffee when he was hungover once, surely that counts for something. 7:21:43 PM Rafe: Try to save some wine for me. Think there's another bottle. ...Actually I'll just get more. 7:22:12 PM Canto: Theo: I don't like wine. 7:22:30 PM Josie: Hadn't you better switch to women and song, Rafe? They have an improving effect on the mind, I assure you. 7:23:34 PM Rafe: I could sing if you asked... but women aren't usually a good plan while you're "on the run". 7:24:23 PM Josie: I'm *always* a good plan. Let's go. Get us a message if anything happens, Theo. 7:24:32 PM Josie: Josie heads for the car. 7:24:43 PM Ella: Ella follows 7:24:48 PM Canto: Theo nods. 7:24:51 PM Rafe: Rafe follows too! 7:25:40 PM Josie: Josie drives to... whereever it is they're going! 7:26:10 PM Canto: It's a residence! A little house. 7:27:47 PM Josie: Should we stalk her, or just... turn up? 7:30:36 PM Rafe: I don't know. Wish we knew more about her. 7:30:49 PM Josie: You could charm her, I suppose. 7:30:53 PM Rafe: Like whether she's married to a gun owner. 7:31:19 PM Ella: Always a good bit of information to know. 7:32:32 PM Canto: There's a car in the driveway. Pretty nice car, actually. 7:34:12 PM Rafe: I guess we can hope she lives alone, but I don't see it being very likely. 7:34:12 PM Josie: I'm sure you're good at dodging. 7:35:34 PM Rafe: Bullets? I'd rather not need to. 7:36:03 PM Josie: Where's your sense of adventure? 7:36:25 PM Rafe: In the next glass of wine I was going to have. 7:36:27 PM Rafe: Rafe smiles. 7:38:10 PM Josie: Good thing you didn't, then. 7:38:16 PM Josie: Josie stands up and heads to the door. 7:39:14 PM Rafe: Rafe follows, smoothing down his suit a bit. 7:39:44 PM Ella: Ella trundles along behind them. 7:41:17 PM Josie: Josie knocks when she gets there. 7:43:01 PM Canto: A woman opens the door! Very pretty, about Josie's age. 7:43:29 PM Josie: Josie smiles at her. And lets Rafe do the talking, because Rafe. 7:44:03 PM Rafe: Rafe smiles. "Good morning. Miss Murphy?" 7:46:17 PM Canto: She looks at Rafe. "Yes? Can I help you?" 7:48:48 PM Rafe: My name's Rafe. Rafe Windsor. We were hoping you'd have a moment to talk to us. 7:49:15 PM Canto: She's got light brown/dark blonde hair and brown eyes, and is wearing a tasteful and weather-appropriate dress. 7:49:48 PM Canto: Susan: ... I'm perfectly happy with the religion I have right now,t hank you. 7:50:21 PM Ella: Ella stifles an amused snort. 7:50:23 PM Rafe: Rafe grins. "It's not a religion, Miss Murphy." 7:50:35 PM Rafe: Maybe more of a... career opportunity. 7:51:42 PM Canto: Susan: ... I don't need a career, either, thank you. 7:52:58 PM Canto: Susan: Wait. You're Jerry's people, aren't you. I told him, I work alone. 7:53:41 PM Josie: Give us a chance, do. 7:56:23 PM Canto: Susan: Why should I? Who are you pople? 7:56:45 PM Josie: Josie cruelly lets Rafe answer that one, too. 7:58:35 PM Rafe: Look, you may usually work alone, but I guarantee it'll be more fun if you let us help. 8:00:29 PM Canto: She looks Rafe up and down. "You don't seem like Jerry's normal type of muscle." 8:00:45 PM Rafe: Deceptive. 8:01:23 PM Josie: He's got plenty of muscle. If you're not willing, maybe you could show me the ropes some? 8:01:58 PM Canto: Susan: Not looking for a sidekick, sweetie. What do you people bring to the table, exactly? 8:07:03 PM Josie: Rafe is good with people. I'm good with other people. Ella is a very accomplished.... person-who-was-never-there-at-all. 8:07:37 PM Ella: Ella grins 8:07:55 PM Josie: Of course, if you're not *interested* in the money... 8:08:33 PM Canto: Susan: ... come in. Just to talk, right? I'm not agreeing to anything yet. 8:09:25 PM Josie: Of course. 8:10:21 PM Canto: She lets you in. While the outside of the house is very anassuming, the inside is lavishly decorated with very expensive looking art and sculpture. 8:10:26 PM Canto: And furniture. 8:10:47 PM Rafe: Nice place. 8:10:49 PM Canto: As far as electronics go, she seems to have the newest of everything. 8:11:21 PM Josie: Very nice. They did *say* you were the best. 8:11:59 PM Canto: Susan: Who did? 8:12:27 PM Josie: You don't really expect me to answer that, do you? 8:13:21 PM Canto: Susan: Damn straight I do. 8:14:41 PM Rafe: Rafe examines some of the art. "We know about your skill. What's the talent behind it?" 8:15:40 PM Canto: She sits down and picks up a cup of tea that she had started before answering the door. "I'm not saying anything until you answer some of *my* questions. 8:16:02 PM Josie: I suppose we'll have to talk about the weather. 8:16:09 PM Josie: Is it always this cold here? 8:16:59 PM Canto: Susan: In winter? Of course. You're definitely not locals, then. 8:17:25 PM Rafe: She's not. I've been up in New York for a while. 8:17:55 PM Rafe: We were brought in just for this. 8:18:06 PM Canto: Susan: By who? Not Jerry. 8:19:18 PM Josie: No. 8:19:38 PM Canto: Susan: By the other fellas, then? 8:20:45 PM Rafe: Some others. Maybe not the ones you're aware of. Is this real? 8:20:57 PM Rafe: Rafe indicates one of the pieces of art. 8:21:21 PM Canto: Susan: You're cops, is that it? That was a gift from my late husband. 8:22:20 PM Rafe: No, not cops. I just like it. And my condolences. 8:23:50 PM Canto: There's another knock on her door. 8:24:05 PM Canto: Susan: I'm a pretty popular gal, aren't I. 8:24:14 PM Canto: She looks at Ella. "You wanna answer that, doll?" 8:24:35 PM Ella: Ella shrugs. "Eh, why not?" 8:25:15 PM Ella: Ella goes over to answer it, first looking out any windows or peepholes on the door. 8:25:32 PM Canto: It's a guy! 8:26:32 PM Ella: Looks like it might be Jerry. Still want me to open it? 8:27:52 PM Canto: Susan: Thought that Jerry didn't send you. How would you know what he looks like? 8:28:25 PM Ella: All I know is that it's a guy, and Jerry sounds like a guy's name. 8:28:44 PM Rafe: Rafe steps around the corner into a room that isn't visible from the door in case something happens. 8:28:53 PM Ella: Also why I said "might". 8:29:23 PM Canto: He knocks again. 8:29:57 PM Canto: "Mrs. Murphy? You in there? Mailman dropped your mail off at my house again...." 8:30:43 PM Canto: Susan: Eh, that's just Ted, he lives next door, always breathing down my neck. Let him dangle. 8:34:11 PM Rafe: Rafe steps back inside. "Don't open it. Look, Miss Murphy. No more games. We're here to offer you protection. We think you might be in danger." 8:35:42 PM Josie: That's actually the truth, and I'm not so sure about Ted. Remember our friend's *wife.* 8:35:49 PM Rafe: Exactly. 8:36:32 PM Canto: Susan: Protection from what? That's just what those other fellas said. 8:38:01 PM Rafe: Which brings me back to that question from earlier. You're obviously good at your job... what's the "talent" behind it? 8:38:33 PM Josie: ... we should let him in. 8:38:45 PM Rafe: I'll get it. 8:40:41 PM Rafe: Rafe heads to the door and opens it just a foot or two. "Hey. Ted, right? Thanks for helping out." 8:40:53 PM Rafe: Rafe holds his hand out for the mail. 8:41:47 PM Canto: Ted looks at you skeptically. "You a friend of Mrs. Murphy or something?" 8:45:28 PM Rafe: Yeah. 8:45:31 PM Rafe: Rafe lowers his voice in false worry. "....why? Does she usually have *other* men over? Should I be worried about it?" 8:47:08 PM Canto: Ted: She's a popular lady. Can I talk to her real quick? 8:48:01 PM Josie: Mmm. 8:48:39 PM Rafe: She's in the middle of something right now. Can I take a message? 8:49:36 PM Canto: Ted: No, I'll just come back later. 8:49:41 PM Canto: Ted turns and leaves! 8:50:40 PM Josie: Wait! 8:50:56 PM | Edited 8:51:45 PM Josie: ((Checking again!)) 8:51:12 PM | Edited 8:51:54 PM Josie: ((Annnnd 4. >.<)) 8:57:50 PM Canto: Ted does stop as he hears a lady tell him to wait! 8:58:54 PM Josie: Why don't you come in? I'll make some coffee. 8:59:25 PM Canto: Ted: ... who are you? 9:01:01 PM Josie: I'm Jolene. Please, come in. 9:01:53 PM Canto: He comes in! Very wary. 9:02:02 PM Rafe: Rafe moves aside for him. 9:04:34 PM Canto: He eyes each of you in turn, then Susan. "You okay, Mrs. Murphy?" 9:04:43 PM Canto: Susan lights a cigarette. 9:05:10 PM Canto: Susan: I'm fine, Ted. 9:06:32 PM Josie: Josie eyes the others. 9:07:00 PM Ella: Ella smiles pleasantly. 9:07:48 PM Canto: He sets some mail down on the coffee table. "Seems pretty tense in here." 9:08:14 PM Josie: A little bit. Why don't you come to the kitchen with me and I'll make some coffee? 9:08:45 PM Rafe: Rafe (from behind Ted) raises an eyebrow at her. 9:09:35 PM Canto: Susan: I hate coffee. I don't keep it in the house. 9:10:47 PM Josie: Tea, then. 9:11:22 PM Canto: She stands. "I'll go make some. Everyone behave. Don't want any of this stuff broken." 9:11:32 PM Canto: She disappears into the kitchen. 9:12:16 PM Josie: Ted. Tell us what you want, or I'll reduce you to a heap of gibbering giblets. 9:15:36 PM Canto: Ted: Well, that answers that question. 9:18:48 PM Josie: Yes. What are you Thulians aiming at doing? You know we *might* actually help instead of hinder, depending on what it is. 9:20:35 PM Canto: Ted: Why should I tell you? 9:21:08 PM Josie: Well, if you don't, I can guarantee that you, personally, will never ever achieve whatever it is. 9:21:20 PM Rafe: I wouldn't test her. 9:21:36 PM Ella: You mean other than the fact that she will likely turn you into a vegetable? 9:22:13 PM Canto: Ted: Oh. You're the new telepath the Council has. 9:23:02 PM Ella: You didn't figure that out from her initial comment? 9:23:03 PM Josie: I really *don't* want to do it the hard way. 9:24:23 PM Canto: Ted: Why don't you just look into my brain and see? 9:25:55 PM Josie: Good idea. 9:26:04 PM Rafe: Why don't *you* just answer? 9:26:18 PM Josie: Josie grabs a frying pan off the stove and WOMPS him over the head with it instead. 9:26:41 PM Rafe: .... 9:26:50 PM Ella: Welp. 9:27:00 PM Josie: Josie hopefully hard enough to knock him out. 9:27:01 PM Ella: That certainly happened. 9:27:39 PM Canto: You're not in the kitchen, but there are several heavy objects that would serve the same purpose. 9:28:01 PM Josie: Josie is not particular. 9:28:25 PM Josie: Let's get him out of here. He *wanted* me to do that, which means he might have some sort of trap in there or something. 9:28:58 PM Canto: Susan comes back out with tea service. "Oh, for pete's sake." 9:29:13 PM Rafe: That's what I was worried about. 9:29:46 PM Rafe: How long have you known Ted? 9:31:33 PM Canto: She sets the tray down and moves over to inspect the item Josie smacked im over the head with, an ugly brass statue. "Damn, I just got this thing..." 9:31:39 PM Canto: Susan: Ted? Maybe half a year. 9:31:41 PM Josie: He might simply be more practiced at it than I am. It wouldn't take much. 9:31:48 PM Josie: Really? I'm terribly sorry. How much was it? 9:32:31 PM Canto: Susan shrugs. "Eh. I don't know. It looked expensive so I took it. Look, I don't want any trouble with you guys." 9:32:46 PM Rafe: We don't either. Like I said, we're here to offer you protection. 9:33:57 PM Canto: Susan: From what? You coming in and braining me with modern art?" 9:34:52 PM Rafe: No. "Ted" here belongs to a group that uses magic for... nefarious ends. Your name's on one of their lists of people to use. 9:35:29 PM Josie: Not the fun kind of nefarious, either. 9:35:43 PM Josie: World domination, crush people under your bootheel, kick puppies and drown kittens nefarious. 9:35:58 PM Canto: Susan: And you people can protect me. 9:36:10 PM Ella: We can try, at least. 9:36:21 PM Josie: Provided you're not a statue. 9:38:45 PM Canto: Susan: Where we going? 9:40:12 PM Josie: Safehouse, of sorts. Let's go. Rafe, you get Ted. We'll have to bail after we bring him there, but we were going to do that anyway. 9:40:19 PM Josie: If he's not out hard enough, punch him a few times. 9:40:37 PM Rafe: ...you have rope or anything, Miss Murphy? 9:42:29 PM Canto: Susan: I do. Wait here, I'm going to get some stuff together. 9:42:41 PM Canto: She goes toward the bedrooms. 9:43:03 PM Josie: All right. 9:43:19 PM Ella: Take your time. 9:44:28 PM Canto: It's always awkward when the hostess leaves you alone with the Nazi spy you brained into unconsciousness. 9:46:25 PM Josie: She might run. Or come out with a gun, I suppose. 9:46:27 PM Josie: Josie shrugs. 9:46:55 PM Ella: Possibly a melee weapon of some sort. 9:48:02 PM Canto: She comes back after a few minutes wearing tight-fighting black clothes and with a dufflebag slung over her shoulder. "Thought about running, but you tend to get a nose for when you're in over your head." 9:48:25 PM Rafe: Rafe grins at her. "You ever going to tell me what your ability is?" 9:49:16 PM Josie: She steals. 9:49:23 PM Josie: Catburglar? 9:49:37 PM Canto: Susan: You first, big boy. 9:49:41 PM Rafe: That's a skill... or a career if you're good. 9:49:53 PM Josie: He really *is* good with people. 9:50:35 PM Canto: Susan: That's also a skill. We goin'? 9:50:49 PM Rafe: Rafe shifts until he looks like Errol Flynn. "Answer your question?" 9:52:56 PM Josie: We're going. 9:53:00 PM Josie: Josie heads for the car. 9:53:07 PM Canto: Susan turns invisible! 9:53:18 PM Rafe: Ha! That's what I'd guessed. 9:53:35 PM Rafe: Rafe turns back into Rafe and gestures for her to follow Josie. 9:53:38 PM Josie: Handy. 9:53:55 PM Canto: you guys head back to the car. 9:54:16 PM Josie: Josie hops in and heads back to the hotel. "Make sure you search him back there. Thoroughly." 9:54:52 PM Rafe: Rafe does so and ties his hands and feet, tossing a blanket or something over him for the carry out to the car. 9:55:09 PM Canto: Susan had some rope in her dufflebag/thiefkit. 9:57:28 PM Canto: He had two pistols on him, a fancy looking knife, and a small book written in that weird form of German. 9:58:29 PM Rafe: Rafe will tell the others about what was found when he carries him out to the car. 9:58:57 PM Josie: I'm going to want that book. 9:59:22 PM Josie: Their philosophy is one of German supremacy. And removing everybody who isn't German *enough.* 9:59:45 PM Rafe: Of course it is. 10:00:23 PM Josie: They want the Jews out of Germany. Or so they say. 10:01:01 PM Rafe: Along with a laundry list of others. 10:01:07 PM Rafe: Rafe hands her the book. 10:01:18 PM Josie: Josie takes it and puts it on her lap. 10:03:10 PM Canto: Headed back to the safehouse? 10:04:03 PM Josie: ((Yep!)) 10:04:35 PM Canto: You get back uneventfully. 10:05:22 PM Josie: Josie explains what happened to Theo! 10:05:46 PM Canto: Both Caspar and Howard are there. 10:06:35 PM Ella: Hello, chaps. 10:07:17 PM Rafe: See, look, Miss Murphy. Movie stars, millionaires, stick with us and it'll be lots of fun. 10:10:05 PM Josie: Josie brightens up. 10:10:12 PM Josie: Howard, what are you doing here? 10:11:24 PM Canto: Howard comes over and greets Josie with a kiss. "Caspar filled me in one what's been going on. I insisted on coming over. Your accomodations are.... charming. 10:11:46 PM Josie: Well, we've brought a Nazi in, so I doubt we'll be staying here longer. 10:12:00 PM Josie: Where's Theo? 10:12:03 PM Canto: Theo has disassembled something and is putting it back together at the kitchen table. 10:14:21 PM Josie: Josie smiles at him, and then explains what happened to *all three of the guys.* Now that her player knows that they're all there. 10:14:31 PM Josie: So. He seemed to *want* me to check inside his head, which made me not want to do it. 10:14:39 PM Josie: But he's definitely Thule. 10:14:45 PM Josie: Josie waves his little book. 10:15:15 PM Canto: Caspar: Probably wise. If they knew we had a telepath about, they might set traps. False memories or some kind of mindwiping spell so you can't get anything useful from him. 10:15:47 PM Canto: Susan goes and sits across from Theo. "Hi there. Whatcha working on?" 10:16:03 PM Rafe: They knew. 10:16:59 PM Canto: Caspar: They knew what? 10:17:10 PM Rafe: That we had a telepath. 10:17:23 PM Josie: Josie nods. 10:17:27 PM Canto: Caspar: By now, yeah. 10:17:29 PM Josie: He was silly enough to tell us. 10:19:53 PM Canto: Ted: ... oww. Unsporting, miss. 10:20:22 PM Josie: Very. 10:20:27 PM Josie: I'm not especially sorry. 10:20:34 PM Josie: Theo, what's his talent, if he's got one? 10:22:45 PM Canto: Theo: He doesn't have one. It's like I thought -- they get their powers from something else. An entity or entities directs some of its -- or their -- power toward these guys. Cheating. 10:23:05 PM Josie: Oh. Well, issue confirmed. 10:23:28 PM Ella: Or he was a powerless, expendable mook. 10:23:29 PM Josie: Since we can't look inside his head, how would you like to get the information? 10:24:03 PM Rafe: Could start by taking his toenails off. 10:24:06 PM Canto: Theo: I can think of some ways. Let me go get my electrical gun. 10:25:37 PM Josie: Josie turns to Ted. 10:25:46 PM Josie: ... I'm sorry, I'm afraid we don't have a good cop today. 10:25:56 PM Josie: It seems like it's going to be bad cop, worse cop, much much worse cop. 10:26:47 PM Josie: Josie starts examining the diary. 10:27:18 PM Ella: Ella lets the shadows behind her seem... deeper. Deeper and strangely full. Full of what, you're not sure. 10:28:04 PM Canto: Ted: Say, what time is it? 10:28:09 PM Rafe: Rafe shifts to look just like Ted... because that has to be really disconcerting, right? 10:28:17 PM Josie: I'm not sure. Why do you ask? 10:28:36 PM Ella: Several interesting options spring to mind. 10:28:40 PM Canto: Ted: Just curious. 10:29:44 PM Canto: Ted: Look, relax. You'll get me to talk one way or another. 10:29:53 PM Canto: Ted: I'm going to avoid the pain. 10:30:12 PM Josie: Josie checks Ted's pulse. 10:30:35 PM Canto: He has a pulse. 10:30:46 PM Ella: Ella 's shadows seem to move occasionally. Never when Ted is looking directly at them, though. 10:31:13 PM Josie: Then why not now? Are you stalling us? 10:31:45 PM Canto: Ted: Believe it or not, we're not your enemies. 10:32:12 PM Josie: Which is why you wouldn't tell us what you wanted when I initially asked and suggested we might not be your enemies? 10:32:57 PM Canto: Ted: I thought I might escape before then. 10:33:06 PM Canto: Ted: The situation has changed. 10:33:43 PM Josie: Well, go on, do tell, then. 10:34:21 PM Josie: Deutschland Uber Alles, ja? 10:36:48 PM Canto: Ted: ... an unfortunate alliance of convenience right now, granted. 10:38:25 PM Josie: *Is* it? 10:38:41 PM Josie: Josie picks up a fireplace poker. 10:38:46 PM Josie: Go on. 10:40:52 PM Rafe: I'd really rather she didn't have to do anything messy. 10:42:54 PM Canto: Ted: The Thule Society -- started out as a social club, a way for the upper crust Germans to establish their lineage and bloodlines and all that. Then it got coopted by Hitler's cronies, for the most part. But the core of the Thule -- they weren't looking for how Aryan their blood was. They were tracking their bloodlines back to Ultima Thule itself. 10:43:10 PM Canto: Ted: Guess what? Aryans don't come from Thule. 10:44:43 PM Canto: Ted: The current society -- the true Thule, if you will, are biding their time. We need Germany for now, and we're making it so Germany needs us. 10:45:31 PM Josie: If not the Aryans, then who? And does that mean you're going to get rid of the Aryans as well? 10:45:58 PM Canto: Ted: Why would we do that? 10:46:09 PM Josie: I have no idea. 10:46:26 PM Josie: Now what were you going to do with Susan? What are the tears? 10:46:35 PM Rafe: Where do you get your power? 10:47:00 PM Josie: Josie hefts the poker. 10:48:02 PM Canto: Ted: The Gods of ancient Thule. The Mi-Go. 10:48:22 PM Canto: Theo looks up at this, and glances at Caspar. 10:49:00 PM Josie: What were you going to do with Susan and what are the tears? 10:49:47 PM Canto: Susan: Good question. 10:51:20 PM Canto: Susan: ... the part about me, not tears, anyway. 10:52:55 PM Canto: Ted: The tears are portals into the Mi-Go's realm. The Mi-Go are the beings who gave you people your powers -- so exposure to the energies of those realms empowers you fully. Some people are... not ready for the infusion of power. 10:53:34 PM Josie: Oh, they *gave* us our powers, did they? Out of the goodness of their hearts, I'm sure. 10:54:26 PM Canto: Ted: That you have your powers marks you as a descendant of Ultima Thule. The Mi-Go were the gods of Thule. 10:55:00 PM Josie: And what's your ultimate goal? Ahaha. I'm so terribly funny today. 10:55:19 PM Rafe: Rafe bites back a smirk. 10:56:11 PM Canto: Ted: The world is an awful place, isn't it? Run by the wrong people. 10:57:41 PM Ella: I wouldn't know. I grew up in Iowa, for mercy's sake. Just cows and corn for miles. 10:57:58 PM Josie: And you're the *right* people, are you? Puppets with alien fists up your arses? 10:58:19 PM Canto: Ted: No. *you* are. 10:58:21 PM Ella: Nobody knew what was going on in the outside world. I didn't even know what an ocean was until I was fifteen. 10:59:06 PM | Edited 10:59:44 PM Ella: And what are you saying we are? Are are you saying we're the right people? Or butt-puppets? 10:59:10 PM Rafe: Eh, I don't want power except just enough to have an easy life. 10:59:56 PM Josie: We are *which*? 11:00:54 PM Canto: Ted: The Blood of Thule. Those most suited to rule this world. 11:01:10 PM Josie: Oh, so you want to serve us, do you? 11:01:26 PM Canto: Ted: Not you. Well, not necessarily you. 11:01:30 PM Rafe: Rafe mutters something under his breath about blood. 11:02:15 PM Canto: Ted: The Council wants to hide your light under a bushel. Can't rock the boat, right? 11:02:22 PM Josie: And the hell with everyone in Germany, is that it? They're getting ready for a *war.* 11:03:41 PM Rafe: Rafe becomes Rafe again. 11:04:14 PM Canto: Ted: Why don't you go over there right now with your mind powers and stop it? Right now? We are moving things into position. We might well get control before it comes to all out war. 11:05:20 PM Josie: So that the *right people* are in charge? Or the right "gods"? 11:05:43 PM Rafe: Crazy people with firm beliefs are not easily dissuaded. 11:08:19 PM Canto: Ted: They don't want to rule us. They just want us to have the power and wisdom not to destroy ourselves. 11:09:57 PM Josie: They don't want to rule us? Has anyone who's said that ever *ever* been telling the truth? 11:10:12 PM Rafe: Not that I know of. 11:11:24 PM Josie: What are you doing with the people on the list? 11:14:34 PM Canto: Ted: They were to be the first to receve the blessings of the tear. But you Council types stopped us. 11:14:39 PM Canto: He nods over at Cas and Theo. 11:15:05 PM Josie: What blessings of the tear? 11:16:58 PM Canto: Ted: Enhanced powers. It is unfortunate that the first few recepients did not take well to their increased powers. 11:18:30 PM Josie: And that stopped you lot from continuing with your plan, did it? When you saw how it *didn't work properly*? 11:19:35 PM Canto: Ted: Yes, yes it did. We would have stopped, even if we hadn't lost the Old North to the Council. 11:20:04 PM Rafe: Then why were you still going after Susan? 11:20:51 PM Canto: Ted: all the people on that list are under observation, nothing more. We don't get involved unless the Council comes sniffing around. 11:21:24 PM Josie: And then what do you do, exactly? Shoot first and ask questions later? Poison us? Kidnap us? 11:22:54 PM Canto: Ted: What we have to to protect the empowered. 11:23:21 PM Rafe: By shooting or poisoning the empowered. Makes sense. 11:23:38 PM Josie: *All* the empowered, even the target. 11:23:55 PM Ella: Their reasoning is likely that we'd reincarnate. 11:24:08 PM | Edited 11:24:26 PM Ella: Possibly as more agreeable people. 11:24:42 PM Rafe: Rafe leans in a bit. "Let me tell you that I *really* don't like guns pointed at me... so be glad you kept yours in your jacket or *I'd* be the one with the poker." 11:24:50 PM Ella: I could be wrong, though. 11:25:05 PM Ella: I haven't a blessed clue how this works. 11:25:18 PM Canto: Ted shrugs. "Each agent has their orders and how to interpret them. " 11:26:01 PM Canto: Ted: And we're given to understand that Council agents aren't going to be very cooperative with us. 11:29:34 PM Josie: If you'd talked instead of daring me to check inside your head MAYBE we would have been. 11:29:45 PM Josie: What *would* have happened if I had, by the way? Brainwashing? 11:35:30 PM Canto: Ted shrugs. "I expect a magical boobytrap. I don't know. I was told that if a Council telepath was involved, I should let them in my head." 11:36:02 PM Rafe: ...you're not a very good agent are you? 11:36:24 PM Josie: Or he's a very good one. 11:36:39 PM Josie: They wanted to get us a message and they did, didn't they? 11:36:55 PM Josie: Mission accomplished. Now shall we cut his throat and dump him in the river? 11:36:59 PM Rafe: Expendable. 11:37:24 PM Ella: I'll get the sack. 11:37:38 PM Ella: Do we have any bleach? We might need bleach. 11:38:37 PM Canto: Ted: What time is it? 11:40:16 PM Josie: Why does it matter, Ted? 11:40:18 PM Josie: Why? 11:40:21 PM Rafe: Do you turn into a pumpkin? 11:40:38 PM Josie: Do you *die*? 11:43:42 PM Canto: Ted: Maybe. What else do you want to know? 11:44:46 PM Josie: ... maybe we should let him go. Get him away from us. 11:44:55 PM Josie: They knew this was going to happen, they planted him for it. 11:45:10 PM Josie: And before, they drugged us all. 11:45:27 PM Rafe: How's it feel to be expendable? They *knew* you'd get captured. 11:45:38 PM Josie: ... not killed, drugged. What were they going to do with us all? 11:46:10 PM Rafe: Maybe they're tracking him. Trying to find us. 11:46:21 PM Josie: We should get him out. 11:46:27 PM Josie: Or knock him out, and leave. 11:46:31 PM Rafe: Leave him, we go. 11:46:34 PM Josie: Right. 11:46:36 PM Rafe: Or kill him, we go. 11:47:02 PM Josie: ... I'm not sure even he has that much money. 11:47:06 PM Josie: Josie gestures vaguely to Howard. 11:47:10 PM Josie: Let's get out of here. 11:47:28 PM Rafe: Rafe nods. 11:47:47 PM Josie: Josie takes the gun. 11:47:54 PM Canto: Theo: What's in that book you took off of him? 11:48:09 PM Josie: Josie hands it to Theo. 11:48:20 PM Josie: Let's go. 11:48:24 PM Canto: He flips through it. 11:49:07 PM Canto: Theo: ... rituals, spells... the librarian back at the Chapterhouse will want to see this. 11:49:15 PM Josie: Yes, let's *go.* 11:49:26 PM Josie: As in, out. Up and out. Now. Not later. 11:50:39 PM Rafe: Agreed. 11:51:02 PM Josie: That might be the bait too, we don't really know. 11:52:31 PM Canto: Theo: ... oh shit. I apologize for the language, but.... 11:52:38 PM Canto: He shows Josie the book! 11:52:44 PM Josie: Josie peers. 11:53:57 PM Josie: Scrying using a fish? 11:54:07 PM Josie: So they're watching us? Wonderful. *Now* can we leave? 11:54:17 PM Canto: Theo: No... who originated the ritual. 11:54:21 PM Josie: Josie looks. 11:54:51 PM Josie: I can't see how that matters. And we're still not leaving for some reason. 11:54:55 PM Canto: Theo: .... Rasputin was Thule? 11:55:09 PM Josie: Perhaps we could talk about this while we walk? 11:55:16 PM Josie: Away? 11:56:24 PM Canto: Theo looks at Ted: Rasputin was Thule? 11:56:35 PM Canto: Ted: No. But he was in league with the Mi-Go. 11:57:23 PM Canto: Theo punches Ted in the face and knocks him out. "Okay, let's go." 11:58:08 PM Ella: Ella bundles up and heads out. 11:58:44 PM Josie: *Thank* you. 11:58:46 PM Rafe: Rafe has been waiting at the door. 11:59:15 PM Canto: Theo: Anya's the spy. 11:59:21 PM Josie: ... what? 11:59:28 PM Josie: Josie goes out too. 11:59:29 PM Ella: Aw. I liked her. 11:59:49 PM Rafe: ...why are we talking about that when they could still be listening? Wouldn't it be better if they didn't know she was compromised? AM Josie: They can probably still scry us on the way out. AM Canto: Theo: Rasputin worked for the Mi-Go. Rasputin worked for Nicholas II. She's never said so, but I know Anya was linked to Russian royalty. She left Russia when the Csar was taken out of power. AM Josie: So did a lot of Russian nobility. AM Josie: It's suggestive, but... it's still a bit of a conclusion to jump to. AM Josie: Just being Russian royalty isn't necessarily indicative. The royalty *killed* him, remember? AM Josie: Prince Yusupov was one of the conspirators. AM Canto: Theo: If Rasputin was a sorcerer in league with dark forces, there's no way he wasn't linked with a dragon also linked with the Csar. AM Josie: Yes, but that *doesn't* mean they'd've been on the same side. AM Josie: I'm not saying you're wrong, but... it's suggestive, but not a sure thing, Theo. AM Josie: We can't not give her the benefit of a doubt. AM Josie: For all we know they hated each other and she shortsheeted his bed every night. AM Josie: Or spent the decade in Siberia having a nap. AM Josie: And the nobles *did* hate him more than anyone. AM Canto: Theo: I don't know if she was a noble. She was more like a guardian, from what I understand. AM Josie: You know she liked you. AM Canto: Theo: I could be wrong. AM Josie: ... a lot. AM Canto: Theo: ... but it feels right. AM Josie: Josie will drive away whoever is in her car! Presumably Howard also has a car? AM Rafe: Rafe will go with Josie most likely. AM Ella: Ella goes with Josie, also, unless she doesn't have room. AM Josie: If it's her we might be able to use that. AM Canto: You guys can all pile in Theo's car. Howard and the rest of the NPCs go in Howard's car. AM Rafe: Just for the record... I wasn't actually suggesting we kill him. That was just for the purpose of intimidation. AM Josie: I didn't care much either way.